P4G: Dark Reflections
by theelcorspectre
Summary: Yu Narukami was trapped in a world that he didn't know, filled with people who wanted to kill him for horrible things that he didn't do, but the worst part was knowing that an evil man was in his world, and that man looked just like him. Now he needs to find a way to escape and stop his evil self, before some very angry lookalikes of his friends got their hands around his neck.


**I was inspired to do this fan-fiction after comparing my play-through of the game to another's. That person chose to romance every single female whereas I chose to stick to being faithful to one. So I thought to myself, what if his play-through was an alternate world to mine. This reminded me of two episodes of my favorite television show, Smallville Season 10 episodes 10 and 17 (Luthor and Kent respectively). These episodes dealt with an alternate earth where the main character was evil and the world wasn't far behind, and how the two different Clark Kents switched places. So I wondered how a similar situation would work with two different Yu Narukamis. Thus I give you P4G: Dark Reflections.**

"_Everything in your life is a reflection of a choice you have made. If you want a different result, make a different choice."_

The box was beautiful. It was polyhedral, covered in strange symbols, and the silver plating was so fine that it was almost like a mirror. Yu Narukami slowly rotated it in his hands, admiring his gift.

"I don't know why the Nose said it was a box; it just looks like an over-glorified paper weight."

"It's great Marie, I feel almost bad for taking it," said Yu.

It was the day he had returned to Inaba and he had promised Marie to talk to her that night. They had just spent the time talking and now she was giving him a welcome back gift outside his door.

"Youstupidjerk, can't you take a gift? It was just collecting dust anyway, and besides, Margaret suggested it."

"Hahaha, thank you Marie; funny I've never seen this in the Velvet Room and you said Margaret gave it to you?" 

"Yeah, weird huh? Just handed it to me, called it a Mirror Box, and said I should give it to you as a welcome home gift. Sooo….welcome home."

They stood there for an awkward minute. Yu knew Marie and that he couldn't give her what she wanted; Marie knew Yu and she would never have what she desired so much at that moment. They eventually parted ways with the most sincere yet somehow strained smiles. When Yu finally made it to his room, he immediately crashed onto his bed and let out a long sigh. It had been a long day filled with too many welcome backs and was now looking forward to his date with Yukiko.

As he laid his head down to sleep he found himself once again admiring the mirror box, noticing how the symbols on both halves seemed as if they were meant to align, but were on opposite sides. He tried to see if he could twist it so both halves would align. He could and it was a mistake. Suddenly the box began glow and then there was a bright flash.

Yu Narukami woke up in a bed that wasn't his, in a hotel room he didn't recognize. Startled, he stumbled out of bed and found himself looking in a mirror. He looked fine until he realized he was half naked, whereas he always wore pajamas.

"You okay, I thought I heard something fall," called a familiar voice.

Out from the bathroom, came Ai Ebihara wearing a bathrobe while drying her hair.

"Are you okay? You look a little shaken up?"

The normally composed Narukami was stunned speechless at the circumstances that he found himself in. What the heck was going on; was this some dream? He had never had a dream this…wrong.

"Ai, but I thought you were dating Kou and I would never…."

He would never do this; he had made promises of abstinence to his family, Yukiko, and himself. The closest thing he had ever done was let his girlfriend stay the night with him on Christmas.

"You mean Ichijo. He and Daisuke were some of the first to get fogged. I think it was while they were playing a game of pick-up basketball. Or was it soccer…?"

"Fogged?"

"What is wrong with you? Oh I get it; you're worried about the cops. Don't worry. If your disguise was good enough to get you in here, it should get you out. Now why don't you stand here by the window and get some fresh air."

Before Yu could object, Ai gently grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the window. As Ai was struggling to open the window, she probably said some things. Yu wasn't listening. He was looking out the window. With his shocked eyes, he stared at the electronic billboard that stood over Okina City. It read _**Yu Narukami: Wanted for Crimes Against Humanity**_, but the most frightening thing was the picture that came with it. It looked like Yu from a sideways glance, but his smile and the look in his eye…it looked as if he had just told a very dark joke, and the only one in the world who thought it was funny was he himself.

Nanako Dojima sat in her living room alone on a Sunday morning, watching the television, unable to stop smiling. Not because of what was on, but because her Big Bro had finally returned. She suddenly heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Good morning Big Bro…."

Nanako suddenly stopped herself when Yu came down the stairs. He was dressed in a very-dark green suit.

"Good morning Nanako. How are you today?"

For a brief moment, Nanako just looked at him surprised. He looked like her Big Bro, but there was something off about him.

"I'm fine, uhhh…are you going somewhere?"

"You shouldn't need an excuse to dress well Nana-chan."

"Oh that's right you have plans with Yuki-chan."

Upon hearing this, Yu stopped and began mumbling to himself.

"Yukiko Amagi, ironic I suppose."

Nanako was beginning to get worried. Her Big Bro may not be the most talkative, but he never mumbled.

"Tell me Nanako, would you like to play a trivia game with me?"

"Really, you mean like those game-shows?!"

Maybe Nanako was just still getting used to Yu being back.

"Sort of, I'll ask you some trivia questions about myself to celebrate me coming back."

"Yay! That sounds like fun. I know I've said it a lot, but Welcome Back!"

"Oh, it's great to be back."

Then, as Nanako was closing her eyes trying to focus on her Big Bro's questions, a smile began to form on Yu's lips. Not like Nanako's genuine and innocent smile, but a smile that looked as if he had just told a very dark joke, and the only one in the world who thought it was funny was he himself.


End file.
